The feel of eternithy
by Kushina-Sama
Summary: What if Stiles and Derek knew each other, and the meeting in the first episode went at little different.
1. Chapter 1

His feet left at crunching sound, as he moved further into the woods. His eyes were sweeping over the forest underground. He was just about to call out the Scott, when he felt a pull in his chest. He looked up and saw the one person he didn't think he would ever see again, but also the one person, he would give his life the see just one more time, in a loving environment. Scott just stopped next to him still looking at the ground. Before he could even think, he hit Scott to get his attention.

"Mischief..." The almost foreign voice said. But before it could continue, Stiles looked him right in the eyes, and said "You have NO right to call me that anymore, you lost that right when you ran. When you left me, when you left dad and when you didn't show for the funeral". At the end of the sentence he was ready to cry. "Funeral? Who? The Sheriff?" The words were falling out of him mouth before he could stop them. With tears falling down his cheeks, Stiles was shaking his head. "No, Derek. Mom passed away 5 years ago. Dad called you!" this time Stiles was yelling as he finishes talking.

Derek looked like he was hit in the face. "I haven't talked with the sheriff since the fire. Since Laura took me to New York." Derek looked more and more disturbed as he talked. "I found it wired you never called, and…" Derek stopped talking, and took out his phone. He went to blocked numbers. "NO!" He yelled, while his eyes briefly flashed blue. "Why?" the question sounded broken.

"What is going on here? Do you two know each other?" Scott's question seamed out of the blue. Both Derek and Stiles had forgotten him. "He knows you real name?" This time Scott sounded wounded. Stiles and Scott meet about 7 years ago. They were 9 and Scott had just had his first major asthma attack. Over the years they had become like brothers. The only think Stiles never had shared with Scott was two secrets, one his, and the other one he now had a right to, a secret he needed to know now to survive.

"Yes." Was Stiles' short answer. Which shock Scott's mind. The same Stiles that could not answer a yes or no question without explaining his reasoning, the same Stiles there couldn't keep quite under movies, because he has to many thinks going through his mind. That Stiles just gave a one-word answer and did not look like he would say more.

Derek gave his phone to Stiles, the number and the date for the blocking of it was plane as day. The date was a day after the fire. "If she was here I would kill her!" Stiles words sent a shock through Derek.  
"Well if she wasn't death, I would help you." Derek words made Stiles take a step back. "Death?" came Stiles' much smaller voice. "It was her? The halved body?" Stiles looked sick. Derek took small and cautious steps toward Stiles. It felt like eternity before he could touch Stiles, but as soon his hand was against Stiles' chin, Stiles throw him self against Derek. Stiles' body was shaking with the tears slipping freer from his eyes now.


	2. Chapter 2

Just like a broken mirror, the spell was broken by a high pitch whine coming from Scott. To which Derek growled. It was like a chair reaction, that made Stiles hit Derek in the chest, after which he when and hugged his puppy of a friend Scoot McCall.  
"What?" Came the snap from Stiles at Derek. "Did you think I forgave you just because I hugged you?"  
He looked away from Derek and down at Scott who was busy trying to cling to his midsection and a little child. He started petting his head, trying to shush the newly turned wolf. He tried to ignore his mind telling he would lose him as his anchor, and possible best friend. He had seen it start when the new girl stepped into the classroom, and more so at training. Stiles knew he had to do everything he could to make sure he and everyone involved got through this.

Derek was now the one to whine. He didn't know what he did wrong, he wasn't the one to block Stiles' number, but he didn't try a different way to get contact. He had googled Stiles many times, just to see if he was alive. He had seen him on Facebook, and he still didn't write. He figured when he couldn't call Stiles, he didn't want contact with him. But as he was thinking it over, he knew he was in the wrong, Stiles wasn't one to just ignorer anyone if he was mad, he would tell you, and get in your face as he did so. Derek wanted to hit himself, he had missed nearly 7 years with his anchor, because he was stupid.

Stiles had enough of Scott clinging to him. He pushed him away and fished out his phone to call his dad.  
As his phone was ringing, he made eye contact with Derek, he wiggled his finger in a "come here" gesture. This time he was the one there needed a hug and while he loved Scott, he needed a hug there just screamed protection.  
"Stiles?" Sounded though the phone. "Are you ok?" His dad sounded worried. He understood, after finding him in the woods last night.

"Hey daddy, we are having guest for dinner tonight. What kind of steak do you want?" Just the daddy started the alarm bells in his mind. But the steak set of a SOS.  
"Kiddo... What is wrong?" The sheriff sounded panicked now. "Where are you? Do I need to come and get you?"

Stiles had started crying now. He didn't know how to tell his dad, but at some point he would find out and it was better to hear it for him and Derek, then an officer who didn't know her, or may had ties to hunters.  
"Daddy, it's Laura… Derek is home, but Laura came before he did. And if I know Derek right, he can help with the missing pieces." The tears were now running almost as fast as the river further in the preserve.

"You need to go and check to Peter, and I'll inform Tara. I expect Derek to be with you when I get home." Stiles' dad made it clear that there would be consequences if he wasn't. Stiles took Derek's hand, while he was still standing and leaning on Derek. He gave Derek the phone and reached his hand out to Scott, he needed a hug so much right now, but he also knew Derek needed to talk with is dad.

Scott almost ran to him, and kind of clung to him again, not that he minded right now. He needed the weight of Scott to keep him grounded. Even with Derek back Scott was still his anchor. It would that more then a hug to remove 6 years of hurt and abandonment. And right now, he needed to be able to focus.  
He needed to plan and figure out what was going on. But first he needed to check on Peter, he needed to know if the last for his family was okay.

What Scott didn't know, even if his mom did, he visited Peter every Sunday, after he had been at the cemetery with flowers for the whole Hale family, and one big sunflower for his mom. Even with Peters voice in his head telling him, "The dead has no need for flowers."


End file.
